Rei Furuya
Rei Furuya (降谷 零 Furuya Rei), also known as Tooru Amuro (安室 透 Amuro Tōru) and Bourbon (バーボン Bābon), is a Public Security Bureau (PSB) agent working undercover in the Black Organization in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. He is a recently dispatched operative who specializes in deduction and intelligence gathering and frequently works with Vermouth. Rei poses as a private detective who first appeared as a waiter while helping a client with a case, and later becomes a waiter at Café Poirot and Kogoro's apprentice. Background Rei's past within the Black Organization is unknown, but it seems he has been tied to them for a while. He knew Shiho Miyano's (now Ai Haibara) parents who died when Shiho was young suggesting that he has some involvement with the Organization since he was a teenager. He was the rival of Shuichi Akai (alias Dai Moroboshi) who was Akemi's lover at the time. He had suspected Dai Moroboshi was a spy for the FBI which turned out to be the case. Soon after Shuichi Akai's (fake) death, Kir called Jodie Starling to report that a new member of the Black Organization called Bourbon had been dispatched. Kir said that Bourbon's target was the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano and that Bourbon has excellent information gathering skills and keen insight. Later Tooru Amuro appears as a free-lance private detective who also maintains employment on the side that may aid in investigation, like his part-time job as a waiter at Ristorante Sundayrino. After his introductory case, Amuro begins working part-time at Café Poirot. He is currently Kogoro's apprentice. Personality Rei has a cheerful personality. He is also generous, bringing a plate of sandwiches for the detective agency bought with his money. In more serious situations, he seems to be patient, keeping calm even while others are abusing him. Although somewhat of a "cool type", he does not hide his emotions and is quite expressive. Like other detectives in Detective Conan, he enjoys presenting his deductions about cases to others. Kogoro calls him "effeminate". Rei has a darker side. He is manipulative, tricking others into performing certain actions so he can gather information. He favors using psychological traps and catching his enemies offguard. Rei can also be extremely cruel in the pursuit of goals. He planned to run over and hospitalize an elementary school teacher with his car in order to lure out FBI agents, and he would have allowed a suspect destroy his exonerating evidence in order to test Kogoro. Rei alternates between going out of his way to care about the wellbeing others and ignoring them when it is inconvenient. As Scar Akai, he saved Conan at the Teito bank heist, but neglected to inform Ran and Kogoro later when he noticed that Conan might have been kidnapped by a murderer in Detectives' Nocturne. Gin says Bourbon has a secretive personality like Vermouth, and that no one can ever guess what he's up to or what he will do. Vodka says that Bourbon hates Shuichi Akai even more than Gin does, although a reason for this hatred is not given. Bourbon believes he is the only person capable of killing Akai. Gin said that if Bourbon found out Akai was alive, he would surely boast that his suspicion was correct. Gin and Bourbon probably don't get along and they don't seem to communicate with one another. Appearance He has dark skin, lighter than, but closer to Heiji's color and has dyed blond hair. He wears glasses at first, but it is unknown if he actually needs them because he was using them to conceal his identity at the time and takes them off midway through the case and has not had them on since. Unlike other Black Organization members, he dresses mostly casually and sometimes wears outfits with only a little black. This may be because he is undercover and is trying to blend in. Abilities 'Deduction and intelligence ' Rei is a good detective with excellent information gathering skills. Although, since Rei is undercover as Kogoro's apprentice, he hasn't shown his real deduction skills, which is his specialty in the Black Organization. His friend, Wataru Date, said Rei was the smartest student at the police academy. 'Driving ' Rei is a capable driver, capable of precisely swinging his car in front of another during a high speed car chase in order to stop it with a controlled collision. 'Tennis ' Rei is an excellent tennis player. He claimed he was a junior champion in middle school, but quit after he injured his shoulder. He offered to tutor Sonoko who had surpassed her teammates and friends. 'First aid ' When Conan received a concussion from an errant tennis racket, Rei "carried out the procedures pretty efficiently" before the doctor even arrived. 'Lockpicking ' Rei seems to carry lockpicks with him and was able to lockpick a door fairly quickly. He claimed he learned it from a friend in a security company. Japan's law prohibits possession of any lock picking tools and carries a penalty of one year imprisonment or a 500,000 yen fine. 'Martial arts ' Rei is good at boxing, shown when a single punch to an attacker's gut causes him to spray blood from the mouth and collapse. Rei also likely knows some Jujutsu from his time in police academy; Jujutsu is routinely taught to Tokyo police officers to aid in suspect immobilization and arrest. Wataru Date said Rei was the strongest student at the police academy. Appellations Protagonists= |-|Law enforcement= |-|Black Organization= |-|Others= Mission Bourbon's primary mission was to search for the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano, which the CIA spy Kir heard about and informed the FBI of. He also had a second secret mission fueled by his hunch that his archenemy Shuichi Akai should not have died so easily; he received the boss's permission to verify Akai's death. He approached the FBI as an Akai lookalike by using Vermouth's disguise help hoping to see if Akai was truly dead. He later apprenticed himself to Kogoro Mouri because Bourbon suspected the detective may be connected to Sherry. (Kogoro was previously suspected of being linked to Sherry because the tracker, microphone, and gum combo Gin found on Kir's shoe after the Ding Dong Dash case was the same style as the one Gin discovered in his car that Sherry supposedly planted.) Currently, Bourbon thinks Shiho has been killed, and had come to believe Akai was dead as well until a suspicious man shrouded by smoke threw a grenade by him on the Mystery Express. The sighting caused Bourbon to second guess himself and request that Vermouth show him the detailed files from before and after Akai's death again. Bourbon has also decided to continue as Kogoro's apprentice because he noticed Conan is the real brains behind "Sleeping Kogoro" and is curious. Plot overview 'On the move (Manga: 622, Anime: 509)' CIA infiltrator Kir manages to sneak away from the people watching her and report to Jodie Starling that a newly activated member called Bourbon has been dispatched to look for Sherry and that he is very good at deduction and intelligence gathering. Jodie passes this information onto Conan. After hearing that Bourbon is on the move, Conan looks concerned, but doesn't tell Haibara about him. 'Scar Akai' :For the chronology of Scar Akai, please see Scar Akai's timeline Before Bourbon appeared as Tooru Amuro, he disguised as Akai with a large burn with Vermouth's help. In this disguise, he approached the close friends of Shuichi Akai to gauge whether he was truly dead. Bourbon first used the disguise to approach Jodie Starling at Teito Bank, then Andre Camel at Beika Department Store, he also sends Kogoro a text message on his deduction of the current case using a borrowed phone from a bystander. Whether he did this out of concern for the hostages or his own well being is unknown. 'Amuro's Introduction (Manga: 793-795, Anime: 667-668)' Rei (under the alias Tooru Amuro) is hired by to-be-bride Hatsune Kamon to investigate whether her to-be-husband, Raita Banba, is cheating on her. As part of the investigation, Rei tells Kamon to have their pre-wedding celebration at the restaurant, Ristorante Sundayrino, where he works as a waiter. He purposefully drops some cake on Banba's pants trying to make Banba too embarrassed to approach women later. Banba complains about Amuro's "mistake", but Kamon tells Amuro it's alright to protect him. Banba later gets drunk, and Amuro has to point out his phone is ringing. Banba goes to the bathroom to meet the person who called him, the detective Sanji Haruka, who Banba hired to find out if Kamon was cheating on him. Sanji had been following the wife and discovered her meeting with Amuro, so Sanji mistakenly reports Kamon is having an affair with Amuro. Sanji confirms Amuro has a matching voice by asking Amuro to repeat his order, a bourbon on the rocks. Banba is furious at Amuro and begins to harass him; like shouldering him and knocking Amuro over in front of the other waiters. Later Kamon dies in a car fire that is ruled an arson, and Banba accuses Amuro of starting it because he is Kamon's lover. Amuro denies this and says that Banba may have been trying to disguise wounds he received while fighting with Kamon by tripping Amuro. Amuro then takes off his glasses and reveals himself to be a private detective hired by Kamon, not her lover. After Amuro correctly gives his deduction that Sanji was a detective hired by Banba, Kogoro accuses Amuro of driving Kamon to suicide by telling her about her husband's shameless flirting, but Amuro denies contacting Kamon by phone. Amuro accuses Banba of being the murderer, which antagonizes Banba into to rushing him. Amuro dodges and trips Banba and asks Kogoro to hold Banba's legs. From the condition of the bottom of Banba's shoes and Amuro's detailed background investigation of Banba and Kamon, Conan is able to deduce that Kamon's death was really a suicide. Amuro continues to accuse Banba after more DNA evidence comes in, but Conan prevents his arrest by using Sleeping Kogoro to ask Banba a critical question that reveals he never stepped outside. Amuro challenges Kogoro's deduction, suggesting that maybe Banba used a knit cap and long windbreaker to disguise himself, but Sleeping Kogoro counters by pointing out the condition of Banba's shoes. Defeated, Amuro demands Kogoro explain the matching DNA, which he does, revealing that Kamon and Banba are identical twins, but Kamon had a chromosomal abnormality that resulted in her being phenotypically female. Humbled, Amuro explains the abnormality condition to those present which Inspector Megure confirms. One day later, Amuro has started work as a waiter at Café Poirot below Mouri Detective Agency. He asks Kogoro if he can be Kogoro's apprentice and whispers some unheard amount of money per case that he is will pay if Kogoro brings Amuro along with him. The amount thrills Kogoro into accepting Amuro's offer immediately. Conan mentally moans about how yet another bothersome person has appeared. 'Murder at Mouri Detective Agency (Manga: 796-800, Anime: 671-674)' While Kogoro and the gang are watching a news report on a recent bank robbery, Amuro stops by with sandwiches from the Poirot after finishing his part time job for the day. After commenting on the robbery, Amuro reveals that he wants the scoop on Kogoro's newest case request after deducing from Kogoro's appearance and habits that Kogoro had a case. Kogoro gets a text from the client requesting that Kogoro switch the meeting location to the Café Columbo, and Amuro goes with them after changing out of his work clothes. At the Columbo, Kogoro explains to Amuro the request was to find the locker a key belongs to. The client fails to show, so Amuro, Kogoro, Conan, and Ran go back to the Detective Agency to make sure the client didn't actually turn up there instead. When Amuro arrives at the agency, he and Conan notice someone had broken in and appeared to have intercepted the client while they were out. Stepping outside, Amuro explains his deductions to the rest of the gang and that the culprit is hiding in the restroom. Before Amuro can open the bathroom door, a gunshot rings out, and Conan rushes in to find a dead man who apparently committed suicide with a gun and a taped-up crying woman. The woman's story is that the now-dead guy was interrogating her about the key and locker and committed suicide when Kogoro returned early, but Amuro and Conan suspect she is lying and may have murdered the man. Amuro questions the woman a little, and Megure comments to Kogoro about he has yet another detective hanging around him. Curious, Amuro asks about the other detective and hears she is a young girl. Amuro offers to drive the formerly tied up woman to her home after questioning was postponed until the next day. Conan, Ran and Kogoro come along for the ride. At the woman's house, Conan, Amuro, and Kogoro announce they need to use the restroom and go inside. Ran turns on her cellphone and immediately gets a call from Sera, who was worried after seeing the news of the murder. The call is full of static, and Amuro suddenly shuts Ran's phone and announces the place is bugged, which is interfering with the cellphone signal. Amuro gets out a bug detector and begins sweeping the house. Ran, Amuro, and Kogoro find several bugs before coming across a large suitcase under a bed that is emitting a horrible smell. They opened the bugged suitcase and find a corpse inside. Soon afterwards, it was revealed that the culprit was indeed the woman, who sent Kogoro a message claiming that she was having Conan in her hands. During the investigation, they have found out a video recording summary, which contains many news about the robbery, inside the TV. Amuro then quickly gave out the speculation that the apartment might actually belonged to one of the robbers instead. Ran didn't understand how a detective of such level of intelligence could willingly become her father's apprentice. However, Amuro modestly answered that Kogoro was just testing him, and that he still had got much to learn. Later, they decided to check up the house's computer, which was protected with password. Amuro discovered that the password was hidden under the desk, but instead of revealing the fact directly, he chose to hint Kogoro and Ran about it. After having gained access to the computer, they have all found out the identity of the third robber and her location, where Conan's kidnapper would most likely pay a visit. They followed the address and drive to that place, Sera approached them closely from behind. However, while still on the road, they suddenly learned that the third robber had been overwhelming both Conan and the killer, and they were in serious danger. Right after determining the exact car that those three were in, Amuro purposely crashed his own car into theirs in order to stop it. In the end, the robber was defeated by Sera, Conan was safe. Amuro, Sera, Okiya (who was driving Agasa and Haibara to the scene) were all shown to receive a mysterious call. Vermouth called Bourbon and commented that he had gained some trust[28] and that she expected him to keep his (unstated) promise to her. 'Off Work (Manga: 801, Anime: 675)' Amuro has a day off of work. After Amuro had his encounter with Sera in the previous case, he notices that she looks like Akai, so Amuro once again disguises himself as Akai to gauge her reaction. However, like Jodie and Camel before her, Sera was just as shocked by his appearence. 'Overnight Deadline (Manga: 804-808, Anime: 681-683)' Conan and the Detective Boys encounter Amuro who was coming from the police station due to the event of the "Online Client" case. Because he had crashed his car into the car of the woman who kidnapped Conan, he was called to come there and finish some procedures so the police could determine whether his action had been overkill. He expresses his disappointment at not being able to meet Professor Agasa with them. He also states that he had another purpose for coming to the station, but when asked by Conan what it is, Amuro claims that it "has already disappeared". Later, when Takagi is still trapped, he reminisces of a time with his mentor Wataru Date and he said that Date was the top student at the police academy. However, Date rebutted this and told Takagi that he had always been number 2. He also said that neither his brains nor his brawn was anything compared to that guy who was like a gentleman. Later, it's revealed that the person whom Date was talking about is Amuro. He leaves a toothpick by Date's grave and watches Takagi and Sato pay their respects. Before leaving, he deletes a text message that Date sent him, while thinking "Rest in peace, my friend..." 'Cabin Trap (Manga: 815-817, Anime: 699-700)' Ran and Kogoro are being served by Amuro at the Poirot. Presumably in reponse to being asked about Conan's absence, Kogoro tells Amuro that Conan and the Detective Boys went camping in Gunma, and they will be sending pictures to Kogoro's computer later. When Sera calls Ran to ask about what sort of vehicle Agasa drives, Amuro listens suspiciously. Late that night, Amuro furtively sneaks into the empty Mouri Detective Agency and logs onto Kogoro's website using the password Kogoro inadvertently told him in an earlier case. Instead of pictures from the Detective Boys' camping trip that he was expecting, he sees a video sent by someone (Mitsuhiko) that shows Shiho Miyano rescuing Ayumi from a cabin fire. He is shocked, and then he zooms in on her hand and notices she is wearing a pass ring for the Bell Tree Express mystery train. Amuro then notices that Kogoro's computer was being hacked by someone and wonders who did it. Amuro passes over the information that Shiho appeared in Gunma and will be boarding the mystery train to Vermouth who will relay it to Gin. 'Mystery Train (Manga: 820-824, Anime: 701-704)' Amuro appears on the train where he runs into Ran and the others. When asked what he is doing there, Amuro claims he won his tickets in an online auction and that he coincidentally met Kogoro in the dining cart where he learned of the case. When Masumi Sera runs off to find Scar Akai (Vermouth), Amuro is seen with his phone out contacting Vermouth that she was heading her way. He then comes when Conan (through Kogoro) starts his deduction on the murder culprit and reveals that three mirror plates were stuffed in a painting which was used for the locked room murder trick. However, after the culprit confesses, Vermouth activated smoke canisters throughout the train in order to lure Ai Haibara (who supposedly transformed back to Shiho Miyano) out. After that is successful, Amuro introduces himself to her by calling himself Bourbon. He goes on to ask Shiho if she knows who he is to which she claims that he was a rival to her sister's love Dai Moroboshi (Shuichi Akai). Amuro starts to gloat saying that he knew Akai was FBI and that he couldn't believe that he was killed. He then says he decided to disguise as Akai in front of those close to him, although he asked Vermouth to disguise as him on the train. From that, he could only conclude that Akai really died. Putting Shiho at gunpoint, he tells her to go into the eighth cart so he can detach it with C4 explosives and bring her back to the organization. However, Shiho reveals that there are more C4 explosives in the train, when Amuro realizes that Vermouth put them there and that she plans to have Sherry killed. However, before he can do anything else, the real Akai (whom Amuro mistook as Vermouth) comes behind him and throws a grenade to detach the eighth cart. Amuro dodges the explosive relatively unscathed and the eighth cart explodes, but Shiho (who was really Kaitou Kid in disguise) is able to escape. Amuro then regroups with Vermouth and asks her to give him the files on before and after Akai's death. He thinks to himself that he'll have to start from square one, while Okiya, who is revealed to be Shuichi Akai watches on silently. 'Tennis Club Meeting (Manga: 825-827, Anime: 705-706)' After the events of the Bell Tree express, Amuro went on sick leave which Conan took as a sign that he wasn't planning to return. However, to Conan's horror, Amuro had asked Kogoro if he and Sonoko wanted tennis lessons. He meets them at a tennis court and reveals he will be coming back to work at the Poirot next week. When a tennis racket accidentally slips from a player's hand, Amuro tries to warn Conan that it will hit him, but Conan is unable to dodge it in time. Conan is knocked unconscious, and Amuro rushes over and does everything to make sure Conan is assisted medically before a real doctor arrives to check Conan's condition. When Conan awakens, he finds out he was moved to the house of the person who hit him with the racket. After an apology, the group asks if Amuro, Sonoko, and the Mouris would like to play doubles tennis with them. Conan goes off to take a nap, but a loud noise wakes him up, and he discovers one of the players has been murdered and the body is locked in the room with him. Worried about the noise, Amuro picks the room's lock and tries to open the door, but Conan yells at him to stop as there is a beaten body next to it. When the police come to investigate, Amuro helps in the investigation. As Conan prepares to tranquilize Kogoro, Amuro, starting to get suspicious, bends down to examine Conan aiming his watch, which prevents Conan from using it. Conan is instead forced to give out hints to lead Kogoro and the police to the right answer. After the case is over, Amuro and Vermouth have a phone conversation. Vermouth asks why Amuro is still sticking around the Mouri Detective Agency when there is no need to because Sherry has been dealt with, and Amuro responds that he is interested by Sleeping Kogoro. As he says this, he thinks of Conan instead, implying he suspects Conan is the real Sleeping Kogoro. 'A Parcel for Kudo-Samakata (Manga: 842-843, Anime: 722-723)' The Detective Boys become trapped in a refrigerated delivery truck with a cat, a dead body, and two murderous workers. Unable to call for help and out of other options, Conan decides to try to get a message to Amuro using the cat and a doctored receipt. The receipt initially blew away, but after realizing it was from Conan, Amuro tracks it down using a specialized app on his phone that can simulate wind conditions between the buildings in Beika city. Amuro locates the delivery truck in his repaired Mazda RX-7. The Black Organization agent decides to pretend like he came by chance instead of decoding the message on the receipt, and asks the two delivery men to make way because the street is narrow. When the kids see him and cry for help, Amuro, playing dumb, asks why they are in that truck. One of the murderers then orders Amuro to get in the truck by threatening the safety of the children. Amuro immediately punches the man's chest so hard that he coughs up blood. The remaining kidnapper backs down and Amuro ties him up and tells Conan to call the police. The children then reveal that they are outside of Agasa's house, which Amuro takes interest in. Haibara manages to stay behind the other kids and goes unnoticed by Amuro, and Okiya watches the unfolding scene from Shinichi's house's window. 'A Shrine to Remember (Manga: 850-852, Anime: 734)' Suspecting that they may hold more valuable information for his investigation, Amuro follows Conan and Jodie to a sakura viewing scenic spot and attempts to approach them using someone else's appearance. He, with Vermouth's assistance, impersonates a random man named Touhei Benzaki, after having knocked him unconscious. Unknowing to Amuro, the real Benzaki has just been pickpocketed by a female thief. In front of Conan and Jodie, Amuro claims to be the husband of the woman who taped Jodie back in the bank robbery case, where he was also one of the victims himself. He also says that he saw Scar Akai a few days back, to which both of them react strongly. Jodie immediately grabs Amuro's arm and questions him where did that happen, while he takes advantage of the chance and secretly plants an eavesdropping device inside the sleeve of her jacket. Suddenly, the female thief approaches them in an attempt to steal Jodie's money. She recognizes Benzaki's face and worries that he may figure out about her action, but Amuro pays no further attention to her. After that, he declares not remembering the place that he saw Scar Akai due to his cold; and during a conversation with Jodie, Amuro learns that Shuichi Akai likes drinking canned coffee and has dropped one back when the Organization was trying to attack Haido Central Hospital. Jodie also implies that she knows Scar Akai and the real Akai are not the same person. She hands to Amuro her phone number and asks him to contact her if he happens to recall anything. Later, the female thief is murdered by one of her victims and Amuro (as Touhei Benzaki) unwillingly becomes one of the suspects. Through the eavesdropping device planted earlier, Amuro is able to listen to Jodie's conversations with Conan, where she mentions how Conan assisted the FBI in unmasking Rikumichi Kusuda as the spy from the Organization using his cellphone. After the case is closed and the culprit gets arrested, Conan expresses his surprise at Benzaki not being able to recognize the thief the second time he met her, and wonders if he has bad eyesight. Amuro awkwardly evades the question by saying that he was there to buy a good-luck charm and not to see the flowers. Much to his luck, Vermouth, imitating the appearance of the woman who taped Jodie, walks towards them and answers that the good luck charm was for their baby. She pretends to have a morning sickness in order to remove the eavesdropping device from Jodie and create an excuse for Amuro to leave the crime scene immediately. Amuro then returns the stolen purse to the real Benzaki and drives Vermouth away. Inside the car, Amuro and Vermouth discuss about the case a little. She wonders whether he has got hold of something interesting from Jodie. Amuro states that he has learned a "surprising inside story", but won't share the details with Vermouth until he's got the proof. He only comments that Conan is a "terrifying man". 'Steamy Relations (Manga: 856, Anime: 740)' Conan suspects that the couple who approached him and Jodie was in fact Bourbon and Vermouth in disguise. While panicking, Conan realizes that the slip in Bourbon and Vermouth's story that allowed him to recognize their lie might have been intentional, so that he would realize the truth, panic, and then make a critical mistake. Conan calms down and calls Haibara to confirm whether she has felt any members of the Black Organization lately, not knowing that Amuro is watching him closely from a corner nearby. 'Taii's Owner (Manga: 865-868)' Amuro observes Conan solving a case involving the ownership of a rare cat. He mentions to Azusa that Conan intentionally made up a fact so that he could do his test on the suspects; Conan is like a cat hiding his claws. 'Tea Poisoning Murder Case (Manga: 888-890, Anime: 770-771)' Bourbon goes to Haido Central Hospital looking for information about what happened to the spy Rikumichi Kusuda. Unfortunately, Conan lies badly when Amuro asks him if he knew Rikumichi, and Amuro learns that Conan really did know Rikumichi. Later, a child saying "Zero" prompts Amuro to remember a conversation during his childhood between him and a woman who looks like Elena Miyano. At the end of the case, Takagi tells Amuro that the police found the damaged car of Kusuda Rikumuchi with lots of blood but the owner was not found. 'Teacher Assault Case (Manga: 891-893)' Amuro claimed that Conan has misunderstood about his intentions. 'Scarlet Showdown (Manga: 894-898, Anime: 781-783)' Bourbon, having deduced the trick that Shuichi Akai used to fake his death, confronts Subaru Okiya at the Kudo house, believing him to be Shuichi in disguise. His colleagues attempt to corner Jodie and Camel in Raiha Pass to make sure Akai wouldn't resist capture, only to be foiled by Akai himself who has been hiding in the back seat of the car Jodie and Camel are in. It was then explored that Bourbon's real name was Rei Furuya and he is a member of Japanese Public Security Bureau infiltrating the Black Organization. His colleagues in this case also come from the same agency and Akai's and Rei's hostility come from an incident involving an unspecified man, about whom Akai says he regrets. 'Girls Band Murder Case (Manga: 936-938, Anime: Unknown) ' Hints that Tooru Amuro was Bourbon *The character Tooru Amuro is named after, Amuro Ray, is the mortal enemy of the character Shuichi Akai is named after, Char Aznable. *He is a detective and very skilled at information gathering. *He is male as the codename Bourbon implies. The Black Organization codename pattern is that hard liquors are used for men's codenames, and Kir used a male specific pronoun to refer to Bourbon in the Department Store Bomber Case. *He has a type of personality Gin would not like. Gin thinks Bourbon is irritating. *When Rei offers Kogoro an unknown "tuition" per case Kogoro brings him on, the amount he offers is enough to get Kogoro excited and accept Rei as an apprentice without hesitation. This is strange because Rei would not be expected to have much money because he is young, lacks a formal agency, and works part time at restaurants in one of the most expensive cities in the world to live in. *Unlike other detectives so far, Rei is a calculating type who chose avoidable courses of action (or non-action) that may have resulted in harm to others if things had gone slightly differently. In his introductory case, Rei doesn't intervene when a suspect he knows to be innocent is half a step from destroying his exonerating evidence because it seems Rei was testing Kogoro. Later, Rei noticed that Conan was alone with a murderer and considered that Conan might have been kidnapped, yet said nothing about it until others realized Conan and the murder suspect were gone. *The timing of Bourbon's report to Vermouth about Shiho's appearance at Gunma suggested Rei was Bourbon. The other two Bourbon suspects, Okiya and Sera, both had seen Haibara and were suspicious of her long before Bourbon reported Shiho to Vermouth, but the video from Gunma was the first time Rei had seen an image of Shiho or Haibara. Okiya had met Haibara in person in his first appearance case and multiple times afterward. Sera had obtained a picture of Haibara via a reflection from Agasa's glasses in the Ayumi kidnapping case. Both of them should have reported to Vermouth if they were Bourbon soon after their respective encounters. *He completely cut off communication with his close friend Wataru Date. A complete cutoff would not be necessary if Rei worked for a non-secret organization like the Tokyo Metropolitan Police District. It is more sensible that Rei was trying to protect Date from any potential dangers associated with infiltrating the Black Organization as a member of the Public Security Bureau. *Rei kept a bug detector with him - only Organization members have been shown to do this, while normal detectives like Conan do not. *Also, through the process of elimination, it can be seen that Rei is actually Bourbon out of the three suspects. Masumi Sera, Shuichi's sister, can be seen as to not be Bourbon, as she looks like Shuichi Akai, and seems to think he is dead, so it can be concluded that she was not Bourbon. Also, Subaru Okiya is not Bourbon, as Conan, who is normally a very careful person, invites him to stay as his Shinichi's home. If Subaru was someone that Conan did not know, it would be very unlikely that Conan would let him live in the Kudo's house and near Haibara (Sherry). *In 793, the first case in which appears Rei, the detective Sanji Haruoka order to the waiter (Rei himself) to bring him the Bourbon with ice. 'Hints that Scar Akai was Tooru Amuro/Bourbon ' :For the former theory, please see Scar Akai is Bourbon Theory While Scar Akai was played by Vermouth during the last appearance on the train, Bourbon had been Scar Akai during the three earlier appearances at Teito Bank, Beika Department Store, and outside Mouri Detective Agency. The evidence that Rei being Scar Akai these times was: *In Scar Akai's appearance at the Beika Dept. Store, Rei was the only known Black Organization operative not seen at the same time time as Scar Akai. Gin began discussing Bourbon with Kir after seeing this Scar Akai. *Rei was absent from his job at the Poirot when Scar Akai appeared outside the detective agency where Sera was walking with Ran. This also notable because this occurred right after Sera and Rei met and Rei found out Sera was friends with Ran. *In Scar Akai's appearances at the Teito Bank case, the Beika Dept Store, and outside Mouri Detective Agency, he never spoke in front of anyone who would know Akai's real voice, suggesting that this Scar Akai could not imitate voices like Vermouth. *Rei is right-handed like Scar Akai. *He has the right body size, face shape, and height to disguise as Scar Akai. *He has an interest in the Mouri Detective Agency which makes sense because Scar Akai saw fit to keep Kogoro's cellphone number with him. *Rei's hypothetical disguise suggestion in 795, a knit cap and long windbreaker, are articles of clothing Shuichi Akai and Scar Akai wear respectively. 'Hints that Tooru Amuro was a Public Security Bureau agent ' *Tooru attended police academy and was close friends with police officer Wataru Date. Amuro cut off contact with Date to protect him from the Black Organization's investigation while infiltrating. Tooru later paid his respects at the grave of detective Wataru Date. *Tooru reacted negatively to the presence of the FBI investigating illegally in Japan. He told them to "get out of his Japan" because they were infringing on his and the PSB's jurisdiction. *Tooru was able to amass a number of assistants to help him capture the person he thought was Shuichi Akai despite not having the backing of the Black Organization with his plan. The assistants were members of the Public Security Bureau. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Wataru Date' Wataru Date and Rei Furuya were friends in the police academy; Rei was the top ranked student, while Date held second place. While Date went on to become an officer, Rei went somewhere else and fell out of contact with Date for unknown reasons. Date's last text to Rei asked him where he was and chided Rei to communicate once in a while. Rei was shown visiting Date's grave, and likely left a toothpick out of respect for Date; Date used them habitually. 'Conan Edogawa' Rei seems to respect Conan's intelligence and also seems to look out for Conan as well. He wound up protecting Conan while disguised as Scar Akai at the Teito Bank, and as Rei helped Conan get out of a kidnapping situation and doctored him when Conan took a racket to the head. Before knowing he was Bourbon, Conan was generally friendly towards Rei. After the events of the Bell Tree Express, dealing with Rei hanging around has become awkward for Conan especially because he worries for Ran's safety around a member of the Black Organization. Although his mission concerning Sherry is over, Rei has decided to investigate Conan. Rei seems to know that Conan is using Mouri Kogoro as a puppet for his deductions. He also overheard a conversation between Jodie and Conan about how Conan helped the FBI fight the Black Organization while Kir was at Haido Central Hospital. During the Teacher Assault Case, Conan indirectly asks Rei if he is undercover in the Black Organization, whispering, "You are an enemy, right? Of the bad guys..." unaware that Rei was wearing a wire at the time, monitored by Vermouth. To throw off suspicion, Rei assures Conan in a very threatening manner that Conan was mistaken. After the Scarlet Showdown, however, Conan approaches Rei in Poirot Cafe and calls him a liar. Rei returns the favor, the two of them exchanging knowing smiles. 'Kogoro Mouri' Rei tends to act ingratiating whenever Kogoro Mouri is around, and is especially fawning over his "Mouri-sensei". Kogoro is alternatively flattered by Rei's praise and annoyed with his effusive personality. Overall Kogoro tends to treat Rei flippantly despite being paid a handsome sum for the apprenticeship. When among members of the Black Organization, Rei doesn't speak too badly of Kogoro despite Kogoro's obvious incompetence. Rei is becoming more skilled at herding Kogoro through cases without having the older man realize that Rei is a far superior detective and is manipulating him for information. 'Black Organization' 'Shuichi Akai' Bourbon despises Shuichi Akai for some unknown reason and believes he is the only one capable of killing him. In file 897, it's strongly hinted that Rei hates Akai because of some event involving a certain "he" whom Rei knows; however, no further clarification is made. Later, they forgive each other and form an alliance because they have the same targets. 'Vermouth' Vermouth and Bourbon keep close contact with one another, and seem to be closer to one another than, say, Bourbon and Gin. Bourbon specializes in intelligence gathering, so he likely belongs to the same reconnaissance division of the Black Organization as Vermouth. While it is still uncertain whether Bourbon is working directly under Vermouth, she seems to keep track of his actions during his missions at times, and he also often informs her about his discoveries or his future plans. Vermouth helped Bourbon create a disguise that looked like Akai so he can investigate his enemy's death. Later, she somehow helped him approach Kogoro because he suspected that the detective was in contact with Sherry. Bourbon made an unknown promise to Vermouth (possibly being to not harm Conan or maybe not to leak her secret to the other members of the Black Organization ) , and she calls to ask him if he will be upholding it after the car chase in Detectives' Nocturne. The two have shown to be working together, not unlike Gin and Vodka, though the bond and trust between them are somewhat lacking. In addition to Bourbon's promise to Vermouth, he is also aware of her secret relationship to the Boss/Anokata, as noted at the end of the Scarlet Showdown. Bourbon utilizes this information to enlist Vermouth's assistance in his investigations, arranging for her secret to be released to the other members of the Organization Vermouth threaten to kill him if he decide to reveal it to the organization although decide not to after he told her that her secret will be leak to the organization if he dies. 'Elena Miyano ' Rei was probably close with Elena Miyano as a child before she died. Elena would doctor Rei after he got into fights. She is also aware of his true name, calling him "Rei-kun." 'Gin' Gin dislikes Bourbon's personality and finds him annoying for being secretive and always doing what he pleases. At the same time, Gin respects Bourbon's detective abilities. The two do not seem to be in contact with one another, as Gin has no idea what Bourbon is doing. 'Akemi Miyano' Akemi Miyano and Rei seem to have met at some point because Akemi told Shiho that Bourbon has a rivalry with Akai. 'Shiho Miyano' Rei doesn't seem to have any hostility towards Shiho unlike other Black Organization members. He attempted to capture the person he thought was her alive instead of trying to kill her, regretting he might have to resort to violence to do so. Rei says he had met Elena and Atsushi Miyano while they were alive. Rei does not know Shiho is Ai. During a car chase in Detectives' Nocturne‎, Shiho gets a strong feeling that member of the Black Organization was behind her, but she doesn't seem to pinpoint it to Rei's pursuing Mazda FD RX-7. 'Others' 'Masumi Sera' Rei first meets Sera when Conan gets kidnapped. After both of them save Conan, he becomes very surprised to see her and wonders why is she here. Next day, he does not have any work. Rei sees Sera again after the previous case, and notices that she looks similiar to Shuichi Akai. To confirm his theory, Rei once again disguised himself as Scar Akai to gauge her reaction. Suddenly, Sera sees him in the crowd ahead and just like Jodie and Camel before her, Sera becomes just as shocked by his appearance. She runs after him, but he disappears before she can catch him. Ran wonders who Sera was chasing, but Sera replies she thought it was someone she knew. Sera silently appends in her mind that it would be impossible for the man she was chasing to be the person she thinks it was. While Rei watches her from a little ahead, confirming his suspicion that Sera is related to Akai. Speculation Gin has revealed that Bourbon is as secretive as Vermouth. Bourbon has shown a friendly relationship with Vermouth but not with other members so far. Bourbon even hid some details from Conan. It is possible that Bourbon, as well as Kir, is a member who doesn´t like the Organization. Date himself revealed that Bourbon was the best man at the police academy, and that Bourbon was a gentleman like Takagi, too. Besides, at the end of Takagi´s Kidnapping Case, Bourbon refers to Date as "my friend", which means he had no option but to cut all means of contact with him for his own safety. Name origin Tooru Amuro has a Mobile Suit Gundam inspired name. He is named after the main protagonist [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amuro_Ray Amuro Ray], and Amuro's voice actor [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Tohru_Furuya Tohru Furuya]. Amuro is also played by Furuya in the animated series. His real name, Rei Furuya, shares the same source. Quotes 'General' 'Specific' 'Quotes about Amuro' Trivia *Rei is a right-handed person. *During an 2010 interview with Shuichi Ikeda, Gosho Aoyama said it would be interesting if a character from the Black Organization was named after Amuro Ray because Shuichi Akai was named after Char Aznable. *Rei owns a white RX-7, the same car as Miwako Sato. The RX-7 is a reference to the white Gundam that the Mobile Suit Gundam character Amuro Ray piloted, the 'RX-7'8-2. *Technically, Rei's first appearence in the anime was in the new opening theme song during the Kaitou Kid special in August 2012. See also *Characters *Black Organization *Shuichi Akai *Subaru Okiya *Scar Akai *Bourbon (Alcohol) References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters